Questions in Need of Answers
Questions are bolded while answers are not. Unanswered and new questions goes in the QM document here. Economic questions are here. Politics Could someone remind me of how many Jonin leaf still has, and how many of them are clan ninja (particularly clan ninja we know the identity of)? HDK, but could maybe find out if he went out of his way to. Would a will from a clanless ninja giving something strategically valuable to someone be legally respected in Leaf? (For example, if Gai had owned the Turtle Summoning Scroll, and left it for Lee.) By the law, yes, because otherwise civil unrest and discontent would be too high and problematic. Plot What do we know about the Jonin that survived BotG? Kazusa Minori is clanless. A jōnin, but not one of the elite ones (though she might be now, with the deaths of Gai & Kakashi and her new battlefield experiences). Inuzuka Gaku. You have heard his dog died, which directly impacts his combat power and probably impacts his mental health. Inuzuka Manaka, the clan head, is more scouting & diplomacy focused, which might make her a contender for the same reason as Mari. Sarutobi Asuma. He has substantial talent and the Monkey Clan Summoning Scroll. He’s interacted with your clan during joint exercises and seems warm overall. Yūhi Kurenai. Genjutsu mistress, squad leader for Shino, Hinata, and Kiba, and Sarutobi's girlfriend (sssh! Don't tell anyone! It's a sekret!) Q: Do we know what is Akatsuki's plan, their motivation? A: Nope Clan Can we use Orochimaru's pardon and his brotherly relationship with Jiraiya as cause to posthumously induct him into the Goketsu clan? Do we think that would piss Tsunade off? Adoption requires consent. Also, what doesn’t piss Tsunade off? The Uchiha: What's the situation with them? Will they live in our compound? Can we trust them with clan secrets? Can they help out somehow- cooking, secretarial work? Respectively: Nothing yet. Yes. HDK. HDK, but assume they are unskilled labor with limited physical capacity. Q: Did we get a dowry from the Nara? How much? Yes, but not a monetary one. At the time, money wasn’t an issue, so Jiraiya focused on a deal aimed at cementing the clans together. They owe you votes, hours, etc. Details are TBD, and suggestions are welcome. Team What is Keiko's new jutsu? Keiko’s jutsu has been added to the player-visible doc, and on her sheet. It’s called Gale Repulsion, and it’s a defense that keeps attacks, physical effects and people from touching her. (Very on brand.) Has Noburi scheduled and met with Kabuto regarding Summoning/SC interactions with his bloodline; if so, what were the results, if not, when will he? A: See infopost in threadmarks. A: Huh. I swore we posted that. Regardless, the answer is: Yes, he made an appointment with Kabuto, met with Kabuto, discussed the issue, and Kabuto agreed to help. Kabuto is now working on the necessary research protocol; he expects the full investigation to take several weeks, assuming Noburi has sufficient availability. Business And don't forget not getting caught by the Merchant Council, because, IIRC, we don't have permission to use ninjutsu for trade. There are MCs in several countries, and possibly in multiple cities within countries, but the one in Leaf only cares about Leaf. EagleJarl response How does the MC regulate chakra monster parts? Since there's not meaningful competition from civilians in the Chakra Beast Bits industry, the sky’s the limit so long as you can find buyers (e.g. butchers, artisans, craftsmen, apothecaries...). Note that this means chakra beast elimination missions do come with some extra compensation if you’re willing to put the work in. What is current price of Salt in Leaf? Check our note on Mist’s salt price. We talked to spice merchants. ~R650 / kg as per information on historical prices. How did Jiraiya convert the Pangolin blood money (in the form of diamonds/gold) into Leaf ryo, if MC rules prohibit selling those goods due to it being from a ninja-only source? Would it be possible for us to sell goods in the same way while claiming they were attained from services/trade in the Seventh Path in the same way that this trade went through? He had some of his agents run the goods to other towns in Fire, and sometimes even abroad, and sold them to civilian merchants. Did we get any royalties or income from Jiraiya’s novel series. Will there continue to be revenue as long books were published? A: Hazō has no information on how much money there is from those, how to get hold of it, or whether it will keep coming in. It’s possible that’s the income stream that you saw in the clan accounts… Finance Did Noburi get any significant mission pay from the secret mission? Is that included in our finance? Yes and yes. 7th Path What happened to the Hatake? Are they around? Do they have the dog scroll? Do we have a list of Leaf summoners? Even if it's just an informal one/ an approximation? Respectively: HDK x3, No. You know of Keiko (Pangolin), Asuma (Monkey), soon-to-be Noburi (Toad), and the Snake scroll is in the Tower. You don’t know if there are others. Are the Toads the only clan the Pangolins have an embassy with? If not, what are the other ones? Toads and Otters. They also have military HQs that put them in contact with their subject races: Hyenas, Leopards, and Condors. If you want to contact one of the subject races, the Pangolins are going to decide how they respond. Who is the longtime common enemy of the Toads and Pangolins? The Condors. Do we need to learn the summoning jutsu from someone else who's trained before we sign and use the scroll? Yes. Current options are (in seeming hivemind order of preference): Keiko; Asuma; back to Isan. Techniques Does Elemental Mastery stack if the user or a group of users cast it multiple times? HDK for a group of casters, but thermodynamics still applies if a thing is already colder. Did we ever finalize jutsu specs for Doton: Multiple Earth Wall? No. We have a suggested version in the QM docs that has not been sufficiently discussed and signed off yet. We’ll get through that after the economics is dealt with, post it for player review, then finalize it. System In the event that we discover (whether on our own, through Orochimaru's* notes) some superior understanding of the nature of chakra, or a superior way to improve our chakra reserves, or some other great insight, how does the system model that? As an experience boost limited to the relevant skills, a reduced training cost for those skills, an Aspect of some kind? Most likely as either an Aspect or the ability to buy a unique stunt. Is it possible to have two Fighting Styles at the same time, if you pay for the Stunt twice? Yes, but you can only use one at a time. Sealing What happened with the skywalker patent? Did Jiraiya claim it as Goketsu? Is there even a patent? “Patent” is too strong a word; there’s no protection against having the seal copied, it’s simply that anyone who researches and sells your seal needs to pay you 50% royalties for a couple years. Yes, Jiraiya set this up. The price and number of these would be difficult for the Tower to pay in cash, so they are adding the profits to your clan stipend: Each month you get 10% as cash and 90% as an addition to your non-monetary-benefits account. References